


A Vampire's Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Vampire's Heart

A girl with boy short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt, gray skirt and gray thigh high boots named Dana was in the woods just exploring, until she came across this old abandoned mansion. She quietly went through the front entrance and looked around.

"This place had been deserted for awhile." She thought.

Suddenly, as she was walking, she stepped on a creaky, old, loose floorboard which made a loud creaking sound. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and a hand covered her eyes so she couldn't see who grabbed her. Then with someone's hands still on her eyes, she then felt someone's lips on her own. He bit her mouth asking for entrance and he slipped his tongue into he mouth. He gave her a French kiss and they made out for a few minutes, then her captor's hands release themselves from on her eyes and she could now see just who made out with her. She was shocked by what she saw. She saw an alien vampire wearing a green jumpsuit look back at her with flirty eyes.

"Who, who are you?"

"The name's Whampire my love."

"Why did you just suddenly kiss me?"  
"I could not help it. You are just such a delectable, delicious-looking, beautiful creature, I could not help but kiss you."

"Well that was rude and I did not like it."

"Oh? Are you sure about that my love?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Look into my eyes and say that."

"Yeah bub, I know where this is going. Look I just want to tell you this here and now but hypnotizing and brainwashing and mind controlling have no effect on me nor do they work on me so I suggest you cut it out right now."

"Yeah, okay, I am sorry."

"So what are you doing here my love?"

"Well I was just in the woods exploring and I found this old, abandoned, delapidated mansion so I went in to look what was in here."

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

"Y-yes I have. Please don't eat me or hurt me. I will leave right away and I will tell no one about you."

"Do not leave. You don't have to leave yet and don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you nor am I going to eat you my love."

"Uh, ok and why do you keep on calling me that?"

"Because I have fallen in love with you."

"What? Me? But we're just strangers. We don't know eachother."

"Well, maybe we can change that. Eh? My love?"

"I-I guess."

So with that, Whampire pulled Dana into his arms and kissed her passionately again.

"I like this." She thought.

Then, with that, they continued their making out and she stayed there a little longer, not wanting to leave just yet.

The End


End file.
